Ron Harris
| birth_place = Apopka, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee, | billed = Nashville, Tennessee, | trainer = Rocky Montana | debut = 1986 | retired = 2005 }} Ronald Harris (October 23, 1961) is an American Professional wrestler who is best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation under his ring name 8-ball. He has a twin brother Don Harris who formed a tag team in WWF in 1995 called The Blu Brothers Early life Ron Harris was born in Florida. In the 1980s, worked as a police officer in West Palm Beach, Florida until moving to Tennessee to form a tag team with his brother. Professional wrestling career Early career (1988-1992) Harris debuted in the Continental Wrestling Association in 1988 as The Bruise Brothers along with Don, where they became two-time World Tag Team Champions. When the CWA became the United States Wrestling Association in 1989, the Bruise Brothers remained in the promotion. Don and Ron won five more Tag Team Championships, with Don winning two additional USWA World Tag Team Championships with Brian Lee and Ron winning an additional USWA World Tag Team Championship with Jimmy Harris (no relation) as "Beauty and The Beast". The Harris Brothers made a final appearance with the USWA in 1996 as "The Grimm Brothers". In 1991, the Bruise Brothers debuted in the Oregon-based National Wrestling Alliance Pacific Northwest promotion, where they became six-time Tag Team Champions. Don Harris was also part of the last match in that promotion's television show, defeating Jon Rambo In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double chokeslam **''H-Bomb'' (Double belly to back side slam) *'Signature moves' **Double big boot **Double DDT *'Managers' **Traci Brooks **Jim Cornette **Downtown Bruno **Paul Ellering **Eddie Gilbert **April Hunter **Mortimer Plumtree **Raven **Mike Samples **Shane **Ron Slinker **Uncle Zebekiah *'Nicknames' **Big Ron Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling International Alliance' **CWIA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Don Harris *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Don Harris *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (6 times) - Don Harris *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Don Harris *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) - Don Harris *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - Don Harris *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Feud of the Year (1997) – vs. Los Boricuas *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Harris *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1961 births Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Security and Bodyguards